Tetaplah Hilang Ingatan, Hilda!
by Ayato Amagiri
Summary: Hilda hilang ingatan lagi dan Oga menjadi panik. Tunggu, kenapa dia panik? Hilda hanya perlu mencium Bayi Beel untuk kembali normal bukan? "KENAPA CIUMANMU TIDAK BERFUNGSI, BERUBO!", "Apa yang kurang dariku, Tatsumi?", "Apa kau tidak menyayangiku, Tatsumi?", "AIDABUH!" [Absurd Summary]. #RomanceFI2019


**Disclaimer:**

_Beelzebub/__べるぜバブ © Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_._

**Tetaplah** **Hilang** **Ingatan,** **Hilda!**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: **T

[Oga Tatsumi] x [Hildegarde]

.

**Presented By**

Ayato Amagiri a.k.a Nerdboys

.

**Summary**:

Hilda hilang ingatan lagi dan Oga menjadi panik. Tunggu, kenapa dia panik? Hilda hanya perlu mencium Bayi Beel untuk kembali normal bukan? "KENAPA CIUMANMU TIDAK BERFUNGSI, BERUBO?!", "Apa yang kurang dariku, Tatsumi?", "Apa kau tidak menyayangiku, Tatsumi?", "AIDABUH!" [Absurd Summary]. #RomanceFI2019

.

.

* * *

**Tatsumi's House, 9.27 PM**

Teriakan adalah hal yang wajar di Kediaman Tatsumi. Segala jenis teriakan dapat kita dengar mulai dari teriakan kesakitan, teriakan kemarahan, teriakan tangis bayi, dan berbagai teriakan tidak jelas lainnya yang bahkan dapat membangunkan Neptunus dari tidurnya.

"KENAPA CIUMANMU TIDAK BERFUNGSI, BERUBO?!"

Dan itu adalah salah satu teriakan yang berasal dari kamar atas Kediaman Tatsumi. Dapat kita lihat bahwa sumber teriakan berasal dari pemuda berambut coklat jabrik, iris hitam tajam, dan tentu saja berandalan. Oga Tatsumi, Si Nomor Satu di _Ishiyama High School, _Fuck_, _Ogre yang Mengamuk, dan yang paling terkenal Berandal Dengan Bayi di Punggung. Bukan bayi miliknya, melainkan milik seorang Raja Iblis yang dititipkan padanya untuk menghancurkan dunia manusia.

Kalau tak salah bayinya bernama Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV, tetapi kalian hanya perlu menyebutnya Bayi Beel.

Di depan Oga, seorang wanita berpakaian pelayan berwarna hitam dengan rambut pirang yang diikat ponytail. Wanita itu adalah Hildegarde atau lebih akrab dipanggil Hilda. Ia adalah pengasuh dari Bayi Beel yang dititipkan pada Oga. Mungkin sekilas mengenai kepribadiannya, Hilda adalah definisi dari iblis menurut Oga dan faktanya ia memang adalah seorang iblis. Dikenal tanpa ekspresi, kejam, tidak pandai memasak, dan kejam lagi.

Namun, kali ini Hilda malah sumringah menatap Oga dan Bayi Beel. Semu merah menyertai pipinya dan berbanding terbalik menurut deskripsi mengenai Hilda di atas. Hal itu terjadi karena ...

**HILDA HILANG INGATAN LAGI**.

"Tatsumi, kau masih ingat aku?"

Hilda bertanya dengan raut malu-malu kepadanya. Semu merah di pipinya semakin memerah bagaikan apel yang sudah matang.

'Tentu saja aku mengingatmu.'batin Oga dengan aura suram berada di sekelilingnya.

"Tatsumi? Kau mendengarkanku?"tanya Hilda sambil mendekat ke arah Oga.

"Tentu saja aku mengingatmu, bodoh! Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak kembali ke dirimu yang dulu? Padahal kau sudah mencium Beel tadi?!"

Oga menatap Hilda dengan tatapan pelik. Hilda yang mendengarnya tersenyum malu kembali dan memalingkan tatapannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Tatsumi ..."

.

.

* * *

**Rooftop St. Ishiyama Highschool, 11.28 AM**

"Buka mulutmu, Tatsumi, makanan mau masuk."

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau disuapi. Biarkan aku makan sendiri dengan tenang!"

"Mou~ Aku ini istrimu, setidaknya biarkan aku menyuapimu, Tatsumi."

Pertengkaran kecil terjadi di atap sekolah elit St. Ishiyama Highschool. Sebenarnya sekarang adalah jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung, tetapi Oga, Hilda, dan Bayi Beel tentunya memilih untuk istirahat makan siang di atap sekolah karena ini adalah waktunya Bayi Beel makan. Dan kita tidak hanya melihat Bayi Beel makan, tetapi juga Oga makan yang disuapi oleh Hilda yang sangat sumringah.

Oga sendiri pada awalnya menolak, tapi ia malas berdebat. Saat ini, ia tengah memikirkan 1001 cara untuk mengembalikan ingatan Hilda seperti semula. Permasalahannya adalah pertama, cara biasa dimana hanya perlu membuat Hilda dan Bayi Beel berciuman sudah tak ampuh. Kedua, Lamia dan Dr. Forcas sudah tak memiliki ramuan yang sama ketika Hilda hilang ingatan pertama kali. Ketiga, otak Oga hanyalah sebesar biji kacang sehingga tak mampu memikirkan solusi permasalahan tersebut.

"Buka mulutmu lagi, Tatsumi."

Oga membuka mulutnya dan sesendok makanan masuk ke mulutnya. Setidaknya ini yang disyukuri oleh Oga ketika Hilda hilang ingatan, makanan buatannya jauh lebih enak dibanding Hilda yang seperti biasanya. Selain itu, Hilda yang satu ini juga lebih lembut dan jauh dari kesan iblis yang selama ini melekat pada Hilda oleh Oga sendiri.

"Makanan buatanmu enak. Darimana kau belajar?"tanya Oga dengan tatapan tajam biasanya.

"Uhm ... Benarkah? A-Aku belajar sendiri dari buku resep."jawab Hilda dengan malu-malu mendengar pujian dari Oga yang sangat-sangat jarang keluar dari Oga.

"Setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik daripada kau yang dulu."

"Apakah seburuk itu?"

"Dirimu yang dulu mencoba membunuhku dengan hal yang ia sebut makanan. Ayo Beel, kita kembali!"

"Aidabuh!"

Oga berdiri dari duduknya dan mengangkat Bayi Beel lalu meletakannya di punggung seperti biasanya.

"Kali ini aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada makananmu. Pulanglah ke rumah."

Oga berjalan menuju pintu atap sekolah dan meninggalkan Hilda yang masih termenung di sana. Hilda kemudian tersenyum manis dan menatap ke langit yang cerah.

'Aku mencintaimu, Tatsumi.'

.

.

* * *

**Tatsumi's House, 8.33 PM**

Oga baru saja kembali ke rumahnya sendiri bersama Bayi Beel. Ia dan Bayi Beel sehabis mencari popok dan makanan ringan di toko kelontong milik Paman Naruto. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan wajah tersenyum kemenangan yang mungkin terlihat seperti seringaian kemenangan daripada senyuman.

"Oi, Hilda! Aku bertemu Yolda dan Isabella dalam perjalanan. Mereka memberiku ramuan ini jika kau hilang ingatan lagi. Bukankah ini kebetulan yang pas? Segeralah minum dan kembali ke ingatanmu yang dulu!"

Hilda kemudian menatap Oga balik. Pandangannya kali ini menjadi sendu.

"T-Tatsumi ... Kau tidak menginginkanku di sini?"

Air mata perlahan mulai muncul di pelupuk mata beriris hijau milik Hilda.

"Apa yang kurang dariku, Tatsumi?"

Perlahan air mata itu mengalir melalui pipi Hilda.

"Apa kau tidak menyayangiku?"

Dan air mata itu jatuh menetes ke lantai.

Oga sendiri diam mematung menatap wanita di depannya menangis. Ia tak pernah melewati kondisi seperti ini dalam hidupnya sehingga wajar saja ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Mungkin kalau di depannya adalah Kanzaki atau Himekawa yang menangis, sudah ia berikan tendangan pengubur pada keduanya. Namun, kali ini di depannya adalah wanita yang menangis. Otak sebesar biji kacangnya tidak mampu memproses apa yang harus dilakukan atau mungkin dalam komputer disebut 404. not found.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak peduli kau yang seperti ini atau yang seperti dulu."ucap Oga sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak masalah sama sekali. Dan itu juga tak mengubah fakta bahwa kau adalah Ibu bagi Bayi Beel."

"Tapi, apa kau menerima semua ini? Kau yang dulu adalah pelayan dari Berubo dan sangat erat dengan kesan iblis. Benarkan Beel?"

"Dabuh!"

Oga sendiri sebenarnya tak tau berkata apa, ia hanya mengucapkan apa yang muncul dari pikirannya. Sementara itu, Hilda menunduk sehingga poninya menutupi ekspresinya.

"Aku menerimanya."

Hilda mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Oga dengan senyum manis.

"Aku siap merubah jati diriku. Karena aku yang ini adalah istrimu, Tatsumi. Aku adalah ibu dari Bayi Beel ..."

.

.

"_Dan aku mencintaimu, Tatsumi._"

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Susah buat romance. Kepala kenceng mikir konsep dan bagiku tidak memuaskan. Mohon saran dan kritik. Thanks for reading :)))**

**#RomanceFI2019**

**#EventRomanceFI2019**

**#Masihjomblo**


End file.
